


It's You

by thewonderzebra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack and Angst, Getting Together, Krug and Krej make an appearance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, i don't really know how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderzebra/pseuds/thewonderzebra
Summary: After a long period of mutual pining, Brad and Patrice finally get together (with some prompting and a plan from their teammates).





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmbassett07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmbassett07/gifts), [blindbatalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/gifts).



> For my girlfriend, Kayla, who inspired this by talking headcanons with me. And also, for Alex's birthday because he's been craving Bergy/Marchy content.

Brad can pinpoint the moment he realizes he's fallen in love with Patrice. He has always admired his linemate, always had somewhat of a crush on him. But falling in love was a totally different phenomenon. Brad knows he's fallen in love, because all of a sudden, being around Patrice without being able to touch him, hold him, and kiss him becomes a struggle. Seeing him shirtless in the locker room sends Brad into a tailspin, and Patrice's hugs during on and off-ice celebrations have Brad's mind racing and cheeks burning with what could be. He knows he is in love with Patrice--what he doesn't know, is that Patrice feels the same way. 

Patrice has been in love with Brad for quite some time. Seeing Brad evolve from a rookie to a confident, driven, talented left-winger has made him proud. Every day spent skating, playing, and interacting with him is a day Patrice holds dear. The farther in love Patrice falls, the more difficult it is to be around Brad without making a move. Working out with him, seeing him lift and press and test his strength tests Patrice's ability to remain calm and rational, tests his ability to think clearly and without the haze of desire. He tries his best to keep his interactions with Brad as normal as possible, tries not to let anyone on the team catch onto his brooding; all the while, he wonders if there would ever be some sort of catalyst that would bring them together in a way he has only dreamed about. 

*

The quiet pining lasts for months; and, contrary to what Brad and Patrice believe, it is not subtle. Among the first to notice and gain a determination to bring them together, are Torey Krug and David Krejci. When Patrice skates by Brad while they are stretching before practice, Brad's gaze lingers just a bit too long on Patrice, and the conversation he is having with Torey ceases to make any sense. Torey sees where Brad's gaze lands, and realization strikes him. 

A few days later, Brad runs through a seamless drill during morning skate, shooting and scoring in a way that would have had the Garden crowd going wild during a game. In response, Patrice catches him as he skates back toward him, and hugs him for a bit too long, leaving both of them blushing. Krej happens to be the closest one to them, and he picks up on the dynamic immediately. Suddenly, the shift in behavior coming from both Brad and Patrice makes sense, and it is only a matter of time before one of them breaks down. 

As the days wear on, Brad and Patrice's attitudes toward one another become even more dramatic. Torey and Krej take note together, talking between themselves and observing their teammates from afar. While the rest of the team begins to notice the situation, Torey and David come up with a plan to get Brad and Patrice to stop pining for each other by getting them together. It's a longshot, they know, but neither they nor the rest of the team can deal with this dynamic for much longer. 

After a matinee game before the bye week, Krej hangs back with Patrice on the ice, chatting with him as they slowly walk back to the locker room about how well Brad performed during the game. It isn't long before Patrice's carefully constructed façade falls, and he spills his thoughts and desires to his friend. David isn't surprised to hear about the depth of Patrice's feelings for the left winger. However, there is now a new sense of urgency with which he wants to set his teammates up; and he is grateful that Torey is in the locker room, prying the same information out of Brad. They saunter their way into the locker room several minutes later, catching the tail-end of a conversation between Torey and Brad as they do. 

"It's just impossible to be near him now," Patrice hears Brad say to Torey. "I'm so in love with him that I'm on edge. He's everything I've ever wanted, you know?" 

Patrice's heart sinks, plummeting his mood into total darkness, as well. He thought Brad was, at the very least, his best friend. How could he not know that his linemate was in love with someone? Even worse was the thought that Brad liked someone--anyone--other than him. Feeling his face burn in shame and disappointment, Patrice scowls and puts unnecessary emphasis in each one of his movements while he takes his gear off. He tunes Brad's voice out, feeling utterly furious, and wanting to get away as quickly as possible. 

From across the room, Brad takes notice, trailing off mid-sentence to watch his linemate stomp about. He isn't sure why Patrice's face has taken on such a sullen, irritated affect, but all he knows is that he's worried. When Brad calls to the assistant captain, he gets no response other than a furious huff, and no matter how impersonal that response may be, it still stings. Brad turns to Torey and then to Krej, gesturing toward Patrice and shrugging, but his teammates only shake their heads. 

As Patrice changes into his street clothes, Torey looks between all his teammates, and clears his throat. "Hey, how about we go out for drinks?" he suggests. "We have a win to celebrate." Krej agrees quickly, and Brad can't help but agree, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to spend time with his friends. Begrudgingly, Patrice agrees as well, though he mutters under his breath about not promising to be happy. 

*

When they arrive at the bar some time later, the group finds a table and settles in. Krej heads for the bar to grab drinks, and Torey follows close behind, leaving Brad and Patrice alone. Brad smiles widely at his linemate, but his linemate looks away, a sullen expression still on his face. Of course, Brad is not one to sit in silence. 

"Those were some sick goals tonight, Bergy," Brad says, his voice overly cheerful to compensate for Patrice's obvious dark mood. "And the pass work? Oh my god. You totally outdid yourself. This is totally your win." 

Patrice narrows his eyes at Brad, and shrugs his shoulders ever-so-slightly. He wants to scream, to berate his linemate for keeping secrets. He also has a strong temptation to just get up and leave, not wanting to be alone any longer with the man who he was in love with, the man who had caused him so many sleepless nights and heart rate elevations, the man who clearly didn't feel the same way. 

Unfortunately, his sullen mood is quick to take a toll on Brad, who can't help feeling like he's done something very wrong. He just doesn't know what he did. "Okay, did I say something?" the left-winger blurts out, unable to beat around the bush anymore. "You've been acting really weird since you came into the locker room, like you're pissed at me. And you've been either ignoring me, or glaring at me the entire night. Why the fuck are you being such an asshole?" 

Patrice tries to think about an acceptable response. He tries to bite his tongue, but he can't. "Oh, I'm the asshole now?" he snarls. "What about you, Marchy? I heard you talking to Kruger about this guy you're so in love with. When were you going to tell me about him? I thought we didn't have secrets."

Brad gapes at him, his cheeks reddening with every passing second. Patrice feels like he should feel bad for catching him off guard, but he instead feels a budding sense of satisfaction unfurling in his chest. He stands up from the table and grabs for his coat, ready to leave and head for home to cool off. "You know what, I can't be here right now. I don't want to know about this other guy," he says, a strong edge still in his voice. 

Before he can make to leave, though, Patrice feels a hand grasping his wrist and pulling, keeping him in place. He looks down, to see Brad holding onto him, looking nervous yet pleading. "Bergy, wait," he calls, before biting his lip and looking away shyly for a fleeting moment. "You didn't know? The guy I was talking about…it's you, Bergy. It's always been you. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you." 

In that moment, Patrice feels like the dark cloud surrounding him since the end of the game has been lifted. He is absolutely floored, that everything he has longing for has suddenly been dropped at his feet. He feels himself smile, but can't dignify a verbal response, his world narrowing down to Brad and only Brad. So, Patrice does what he's been wanting to do for so long: he pulls Brad to his feet and kisses him breathless, feeling the universe right itself around them. 

"Fucking Christ, Brad," Patrice murmurs when they part to catch their breath. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I was so livid when I thought you were after someone else, but now…" he trails off, shaking his head. 

Brad reaches up and cups Patrice's cheek with one hand. "Now," he continues for him. "I'm yours. If you want me, that is." 

Patrice feels his smile broaden once more as he leans in for another kiss. "Does that answer your question?" he asks against Brad's lips. "Of course I want you." 

Unable to resist, Brad kisses Patrice over and again until they are both sure they're drawing an audience. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asks. "I kind of want to be with you and just you right now."

"Okay," Patrice agrees almost immediately. "But Krej and Kruger are still here. Do you really want to leave them?" 

"They're adults," Brad shrugs. "I'll text them when we leave and they can deal. Besides, I don't really want them to see everything I have planned for you right now. Do you?" 

Patrice's only response to that is to grab Brad's hand, as well as his coat, and drag him toward the exit, toward home. What they don't know, is that Torey and David watched the whole situation unfold, and are high-fiving one another as they watch them leave the bar. It doesn't matter, though. Not when they finally have everything they've both been wanting; not when they finally have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for indulging my writing endeavors. It always means a lot when you comment/like things, so do so below if you so choose. Positive feedback feeds the plot bunnies. :) Also, come say hi on Tumblr (@thewonderzebra), and yell with/at me about hockey and other things.


End file.
